


KIMI NI TODOKE: First Part, Kazehaya Shota.  “I've been watching you from the beginning.”

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Kimi Ni Todoke 💕 (Fluffiness after high school) [1]
Category: Kimi ni Todoke | From Me to You
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternative Perspective, Cheesy, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, High School, Idiots in Love, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Post-High School, Romance, Students, Teen Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: Some time ago I wrote other stories that have nothing to do with Peter Parker or Sherlock Holmes. I'll be honest, I don't like shōjo that much but Kimi Ni Todoke is the exception, it's all too pure, a nice story of innocent young people experiencing love for the first time!This first story is from Kazehaya's perspective.Spoiler alert: This is TOO cliché.
Relationships: Kazehaya Shouta/Kuronuma Sawako
Series: Kimi Ni Todoke 💕 (Fluffiness after high school) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557679
Kudos: 13





	KIMI NI TODOKE: First Part, Kazehaya Shota.  “I've been watching you from the beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is it Shota or Shouta? I'm not sure, I followed the original Japanese name but all English speakers use Shouta.

She was always doing something, like cleaning the classroom or running errands for the teachers; but no matter what, she always took care of and watered those plants that others ignored, she even had her own garden full of herbs.

Also, she was always alone. Even if no one replied to her “good morning,” no one laughed with her, or no one dared to engage in a conversation with her, Sawako always tried to help and make things better for the group. In response, everyone treated her like a plague. It was frustrating to me and I didn't understand their reaction at all. For everyone, she was "Sadako" but I didn't see a spooky ghost, I only saw a shy girl who wasn't given any chance to make friends. No one bothered to observe her closely, to see that this "frightening" student was just a sweet and understanding young woman. 

So, I decided to make the first move myself, and I approached Sawako. It wasn't easy, every time I tried to get her to open up, it just turned into something awkward; I even thought she hated me or something at first.

I also thought I'd never be able to get close to her. I thought I'd never be able to see her smile once again.

But no matter what, I wanted to see her smile one more time, like the first time. The scene stayed in my mind, the cherry petals falling down, the sunlight sparkling in, the reddened cheeks and the wind waving that pretty, long black hair.

Once Sawako was doing the usual, watering the plants but also talking to another girl of another class. She was talking about me. She said, "Kazehaya is a 100% cheerful boy, he's like happiness in its purest form!"

But she was wrong. Just as others saw Kuronuma as someone scary, everyone saw me as the happy, positive boy, and I was aware of it; but I wasn't like that all the time. No one knew of my bad side, my negative aspects, namely that I'm grumpy and temperamental, or that I'm a foolishly jealous and possessive person. 

She's the purest person I've ever met. Honest and hardworking, Sawako always cares about others all the time.

Sometimes, I feel I don't deserve her at all. The reality is, I'm quite selfish, and I don't want to share Kuronuma with anybody... like now.

"Shota! I need you to let me go! I'm going to be late for work!"

"Just a little longer."

"Sho-"

"Here."

"S-shota! It's broad daylight!"

"Come on, a while ago we were hugging. There's no one around!"

"Still..."

"All right, I'll stop bothering you. See? I even gave you a lucky kiss."

"You never change, cheerful boy."

"Anyway, I'll take you, don't worry."

After graduating from high school, we separated for a while to pursue our respective college studies. While Sawako was studying at Sapporo, I was at another faraway university. After a few years, she became a teacher, and I became a sport doctor.

Everything was fine after that.

We got closer than ever, and after five years together, I finally proposed to her. When we told his parents, his dad cried like crazy.

Then, I saw her again.

Sawako looks prettier than usual wearing a white dress, and with her hair tied up and delicately ornamented. At times like this, I remember that shy and misunderstood girl, and I smile because there is no doubt that Sawako has grown up a lot, still being the same, and changing for good. 

Sawako, what will you think of me if I tell you that I have been watching you from the very beginning? Will you see me as a creepy stalker? I hope not... but, I have no regrets to see how you have developed over the years.

If there really is a God observing for all of us, I pray that our love will last forever.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly story, relax.


End file.
